XO
by BethyBoo97
Summary: The danger was ever present and it was exciting for both of them, that's why Sandra comes up with the 'XO' game, only it becomes serious quickly and she needs to find a way to show him how serious she is.


XO

Sandra looked up from her where she was sat at her desk and from the latest case report that she was filing. Her eyes followed Gerry as he and Jack came back into the office, immediately bringing the place back to life. She watched him as he sat down and it wasn't long before his eyes locked with hers, a smile spread across his face as he looked down at the piece of paper that was in his hand.

'I'm bored, fancy having a little fun? And no not in the way you're thinking. I like the danger of the fact that we're right in front of Brian and Jack's noses, without them finding out. If you wanna play then you know what to do.

Love you. XO'

He looked for a minute at the pile of paperwork that the note had fallen out of, if Sandra wanted fun then Sandra was going to get fun. They'd been together for around 6 months and still no one knew about their relationship, it was half the fun though. The danger of others finding out was exciting and kept them both going through boring times like this. Sandra was no longer watching him, but he could feel the anticipation radiating from her, carefully, in an attempt not to catch anyone's attention, he took a sheet of paper from his printer and grabbed a pen. That was the easy part though, now he needed to find an excuse to go over to her office. Subtly he looked around him for inspiration, and as hoped, it hit.

"Guv', you look busy, fancy a cuppa?" Gerry called through to Sandra.

"If that cup is filled with my favourite wine, or anything alcoholic, then yes please!" Sandra replied, knowing that she was not playing how he'd wanted her to.

"No can do, you're stuck with coffee I'm afraid."

"No thanks then." Sandra replied, she was interested to see what he'd do now, now that she'd forced him to change his plan.

"Well I've made it now, you can blooming well drink it." Gerry told her as he walked through to her office placing both the mug and a folded up piece of paper on her desk. As soon as she looked up, he'd gone but she saw the paper on her desk and frantically reached for it.

'I'm starting to think that you're just using me for a thrill Sandra, but if it means you smile like that for the rest of the day then of course I'll play. Believe me I'm just as bored as you, in fact what I'm doing is sitting at my desk playing solitaire and hoping that my boss doesn't find out, she's a bit of a cow, you know the type? You're going to have to up the ante a bit now, after all you've done the whole paperwork on my desk thing.

Love you more. XO'

She had to stifle the laugh that threatened to surface as she read his note, he was right though, she was going to have to do some serious thinking as to how she was going to proceed with this little game.

"Sandra? Come and have a listen to this!" Brian called, not five minutes later. This was the perfect opportunity and she wasn't going to waste it.

"Just give me a minute Brian and I'll be there." Sandra replied as she quickly wrote her response.

"What was it that you wanted?" Sandra asked as she walked through to the main office and perched on Gerry's desk, where she usually did. Making sure that neither of the other men in the room were watching her, she dropped the note on Gerry's desk, while Brian rambled on about a voicemail that they'd received. "Okay well you and Gerry can you and follow that up." Sandra replied as she walked back to her office.

"Okay, let me finish my bleeding coffee first though." Gerry responded knowing full well that he wouldn't get another chance to read Sandra's note before getting back, if he didn't do it now. He didn't want her to get bored, and if he was honest he was rather enjoying the game that they were playing.

'Maybe so but I have to keep you around to get the thrill so I guess we won't know anytime soon. Also, I know the kind of boss you're referring to but maybe she's a cow because she has to deal with employees like you! Don't you worry about how I'm going to send my notes, I'm younger, my brain is more agile, worry about how you're going to keep it up.

Love you. XO'

He read what Sandra had had to say and then downed the rest of his coffee.

"Why do you look so smug?" Jack asked curiously.

"I'm not, I'm just pleased to be going out for some fresh air." Gerry replied.

"You've never wanted fresh air in your life! I'm going to have to keep you in a lot more if going out is making you happy. People will start to think that working for UCOS is fun and I'll have a line of old dinosaurs like you lot wanting jobs." Sandra interrupted.

Brian and Gerry had left, Jack was quietly working and Sandra had resigned herself to the fact that she was going to have to get some work done too, after all she'd sent Gerry out. Her phone, which she'd left through on the coffee table started beeping, telling her that maybe she didn't have to remain bored.

"It says you have a text from Gerry, do you want me to open it?" Jack called to Sandra. For a second she thought that it might be case related, but the massive chance that it wasn't put her off saying yes. Yes she liked risk, but agreeing would have been stupid, it would have been game over.

"No, I'll come and get it. It's probably irrelevant, he's probably bored while Brian is going off on a tangent, and texting me. He has this new joke app that he keeps sending me jokes off, they're rarely funny though." Sandra told Jack as she appeared to collect her phone knowing full well that it wouldn't be a rubbish joke waiting for her.

'See I'm just as capable as you are, I bet you didn't expect this! Maybe you did though, maybe sending me out with Brian was part of your game. I'm not sure I like the employees like me comment that you made, after all you know that my boss picked her team herself, therefore she only has herself to blame for being lumbered with me. I know you love me more than you love the thrill, just remember that at the end of the day no matter what it is in this relationship that you love, that it'll never come close to how much I love you.

XO'

She had been well and truly stunned into silence, something that was rare.

"Was the joke that bad?" Jack asked, a little confused by her reaction.

"Something like that."

She wasn't even subtle this time as she began to type her reply.

'Let me prove that I love you, and only you, just as much. I don't need the thrill if I have you, if you want then we'll tell them. We can tell everyone because I love you so much that it doesn't seem right to hide how happy you make me anymore. I think we need to talk when we go home later before we do anything. Until then though, remember I love you as much as you love me.

XO'

She smiled nervously as she typed her reply, this was it. She really did love Gerry and although the butterflies in her tummy were going mad, she couldn't wait to tell the world just how much.

**A/N This is for my best friend Gee, she has been with me through thick and thin for over two years. I met Gee on here, you guys may know her as geezworld234. When ever I'm feeling in the slightest sad or I'm being silly, she's always right there to cheer me up or show me how silly I'm being. She always seems to know what I need, and I love her lots. That's why she's my best friend and I couldn't ask for better, seriously you should all be jealous of me because she's my bestfriend! Anyway, the point is really happy 20th birthday Gee! I love you and I'll see you soon! xxxxxx**


End file.
